


Warmth

by nintendonut1



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentorship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendonut1/pseuds/nintendonut1
Summary: Just because his mentor had a secret or two (or several), doesn't mean he couldn't trust him one hundred percent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Suffering Game, naturally. Any spoilers are really implied, honestly.

“Listen, Agnus, I gotta use it. Keep practicing those incantations, I’ll bee-arr-bee.”

The boy, giggling at their now inside joke, nodded firmly, watching as his mentor stood up from the floor, stepping carefully over scattered components. Opening his bedroom door, Taako turned back to stress, “Thumbs touching, fingers flared!”

“Right! Yes, sir!” As the door shut gently, Angus focused his attention back on his hands, watching the tiny flames flare up from his fingertips. Burning Hands wasn’t always a practical spell, Taako had told him, but ‘it’ll be good for getting’ creeps out yo face.’

He was really happy their lessons were becoming more frequent, and that they had relocated to Taako’s dorm. ‘More convenient,’ he claimed, ‘All the components are right here,’ he claimed, but the boy detective knew better. He’d never outright say it, and Angus had come to terms with that. It’s okay. He knew.

He also knew Taako didn’t trust him with _everything_. That was okay, too. It drove his inquisitive mind crazy, sure, and sometimes it left him wondering if they’d _ever_ be close enough to get that far, but--

The flames fizzled. Angus huffed at himself, and tried again.

He knew that more happened in Refuge than Taako, or his two partners, had led on. He knew they hadn’t told the whole truth about Lucas’ fate. He knew there were more details about Taako’s life on the road as a chef that were not as savory as others. And he knew about a man the elf had been seeing, probably regularly by now.

Basically, his teacher was really bad at keeping secrets. But he was good at _withholding_ them, if that made any sense.

Angus really wanted to respect that, because being respectful is what good boys do, and Taako wouldn’t withhold anything from him without good reason! Right? Right.

He knew others throughout the Bureau wouldn’t agree with him. He heard the whispers sometimes, of how suspicious the Reclaimers seemed, of how some details didn’t seem to match up. It drove his investigative instincts wild. It was his duty to look into these things now, too.

Angus’ brow furrowed, and the flames rose up and got a little hotter. But they never saw his three heroes in action, did they? Their unconventional, irrational, wacky, and strangely effective methods rallied against everything else he believed in, and he found himself not caring about those details anymore.

He watched Taako save countless lives from a train crash. Someone like that couldn’t be hiding anything malicious. He just _couldn’t_.

Suddenly, there came a sound, an unearthly sound like a full ream of papers being ripped in half, and Angus squeaked, the fire vanishing from his hands. Turning, he witnessed a tear in what seemed to be the fabric of time and space, and sat paralyzed as a tall, dark figure stepped out, brandishing a scythe twice its height.

It was… a man, perhaps? Man-shaped, at least, though it was hard to tell with the dark billowing cloak around him. As the screaming hole closed up behind him, he wiped down his pristine suit of otherworldly curly smoke, and then looked up.

Angus could have screamed, but it was stuck in his throat. For red, glowing eyes inside of an empty skull’s eye sockets caught sight of him, and stared.

There was no time to think. The moment he saw the cloaked skeleton shift, Angus lifted his hands, and a cascade of flames shot out from his fingers at the intruder. He made a noise, one that sounded… sort of shocked and disgruntled?--but he swiped up his scythe and the fire dispersed, causing him no harm.

Oh no. Oh no oh no! That was supposed to work. It was supposed to keep creeps away _why did it not work_ \--Angus dived for his wand, set aside earlier, and after a graceless tumble, he sat up, glasses askew, and lifted it up and pointed the tip at the monster.

Were he being rational in the heat of the moment, he may have noticed that the skeleton, as frozen as his features were, seemed rather perplexed by all of this. But what he did see was the skeleton looking at the weapon drawn against him, and the glow of his eyes flaring up. He did not like that, it seemed.

The reaping man--as he concluded, he always knew but the conclusion hit very hard--took a step forward, and another, and Angus began to whimper. What kind of spell would even _work_ against the almighty harvester of souls? The tip glowed with, with whatever he was trying to conjure, but a skeletal hand reached out blindingly fast to smack it away, and the wand clattered across the floor.

As the harbinger of death began to loom over him, Angus cried out loudly for someone, anyone, and he shut his eyes good and tight, and he braced himself for--

“WHHHHOOOOAAAAA HEY, WHOA, HEY!!!” His savior pressed in between the two of them. “WHOAAAA HEY, HEY. _WHOA_.”

Without looking up, Angus grabbed onto Taako’s closest arm and held on tight. “Whop--um, oh geez. Ango you’re, kinda cutting off my circulation, there.”

Angus choked, and finally braved a look up. Taako was, he was _staring_ at the boy, puzzled, and the reaper was there right behind him, he was _still there_ \--!

The elf turned to the skeleton man, and remarked, “You are absurdly early.”

Taako knew him. Taako was _expecting_ him.

Angus did not know how to absorb this. It was too much. He promptly burst into tears.

“What--oh my god.” He buried himself against Taako’s chest, and the elf didn’t move away, for once. In fact he felt a hand caress his back comfortingly. It was kind of nice. And he would have appreciated it more if this sudden development hadn’t absolutely devastated him.

He heard another voice. He expected it to be decrepit and monstrous, but it was deep, and warm, and hesitant. “I… god. Should I, go…?”

“Hell no, you just got here, you might as well stay. Just. Y’know.” Angus felt Taako shift, gesturing wildly as he usually does. “Lose the grim look, here.”

“The grim--“ A pause, and then a groan. “…shit.”

Angus began to feel a shift in the air, as if the gloom and fear itself was being pulled away. Definitely a lot of the darkness, he could tell even behind shut eyelids that banished light was returning to the room.

And with this, and his hammering heart starting to slow, and the certainty of Taako’s warmth pressed against him, Angus’ cries gradually faltered, and rationality started to return, and he had the first glimmer of the thought that. Well. Perhaps he had made an error of judgment. Perhaps.

He felt Taako jostle him a little. “’Ey. Boy wonder. You can look now. He’s not all skelety anymore.”

Angus sniffled hard, rubbing his face. “That’s not a real word, sir.”

He heard the smallest of chuckles, more of a sputter really, and it didn’t come from Taako. Again, he braved a look up, almost afraid of what he’d see now.

But the skeleton behind Taako was definitely gone, and in his place was one who firmly looked more like a man than before. Still tall, still dark, but now, rather conventionally handsome. Angus might’ve wondered if it was the same being, but the red eyes matched up, and even the shape of his face fit the skull he’d seen earlier.

And it was awash with guilt.

“There, see?” Taako patted his back, glancing to the visitor. “Sorry, babe, you know I’m into it, but--“

“Sorry--“ The man gaped, rather appropriately. “Taako, that’s _my_ line! _I’m_ sorry!”

“Shooshshush, I don’t wanna hear it.” Taako took hold of his shoulder and brought him in closer, and jostled Angus just a bit more to get him to sit up. “First off, since it’s unavoidable now, introductions. Babe, this is Agnus--“ The elf stopped, and surprised the boy by correcting himself, “ _Angus_ McDonald.”

The man’s face lit up in recognition. “Ahh, right, your young pupil.”

“Right, yeah. And Ango, this is Kravitz, my…” Taako gave him a look over, and decided, “…boyfriend. My undead reaper boyfriend.”

Angus’ mouth made a small ‘o’ shape. Well, that was a mystery he didn’t think would be solved tonight.

“Oh, so it’s official now?” Kravitz smirked, getting one in return. “Are we finally using that term?”

“We didn’t _need_ it before now, jackass.”

“Classy. Swearing _right_ in front of the child.”

“Everyone curses around me, it’s fine, sir, I don’t mind.” Angus was able to pull that out of his repertoire of responses, and it was comforting enough to allow him to proceed, with a small smirk of his own, “Also, you swore just a moment ago, too.”

“ _HA!!!_ ” Taken aback, Kravitz sighed and gestured relentingly as Taako cackled. And, in that moment, the fear that had gripped Angus so tightly before felt so distant.

But it would be addressed soon enough, as Taako clapped both their shoulders. “Alright, we good? Okay, cool. So, tell Taako what went down while he was on the can.”

“On the c--“ Kravitz threw up an exasperated hand. “Taako, that has to be the worst timing in the world!”

“Hey, _you_ were the one who decided to show up early!”

He deflated, looking genuinely hurt. “I… I finished work early,” he replied quietly. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, consider me surprised!” When he got no response, Taako’s grin fell. He moved away from Angus and to Kravitz’s side. “…hey.”

“Mm…?” He turned, and Taako placed a kiss on his cheek with a level of tenderness Angus had never seen from his mentor.

“I appreciate the thought, my dude. ‘S real sweet of you.”

The boy was in slight awe. This was obviously an affection reserved for Kravitz only, and the smile that returned to his face as a result was immediate.

But as nice as it was, it left Angus in an awkward position. He felt kinda bad about breaking the moment, but he really wanted to rip this fantasy band-aid off.

“I… didn’t know you were friends with the grim reaper, sir,” he spoke up, startling them a little as they sheepishly drew back from each other. “So when he appeared I sort of. Panicked. And attacked him.”

“Oooooh,” Taako winced, looking to Kravitz for confirmation.

“I may have… well. The job description entails that I look at least a _little_ threatening,” he admitted. “And, I might have also disarmed him when he turned his wand on me…”

Taako gawked. “ _Dude!!_ ”

“Well, no one likes it when a weapon is pointed at them, do they?!”

“He’s a novice, his spells wouldn’t have hurt you that badly!”

Ahh. That one stung a little. I mean, it’s true! Angus was only just starting out! He’d have a long way to go before he could stand up to someone so powerful…

He was a bit embarrassed when Kravtiz noticed his small sulk, but then he said, “Well! He actually cast a pretty potent Burning Hands spell at me.”

“What! For real?? Awesome, we’ve been working on that one tonight!” Taako clapped his back. “Nice one, lil’ man!”

And _that_ was the kind of affection meant for Angus. That was all it took to leave him beaming.

“…Well!” Taako brought them in close, grinning. “If we’re celebrating Agnus’ achievement, I’d better go prep the wine and juice. You guys won’t blow each other up while I’m gone this time, right?”

“N no sir!”

“Not at all!”

“Good!” He patted their shoulders and stood up. “Make nice, I’ll be right back.”

They both watched him traipse into the kitchenette, and Kravitz sighed gently. “There he goes.”

“I think the whole situation got a touch too awkward for him,” Angus confessed, as if it were his own fault.

Kravitz looked his way, a brow raised. “He does that often, then?”

The boy nodded, still avoiding his gaze with leftover anxiety. “One of his catchphrases, I’ve heard, is ‘Taako’s good out here.’”

The laughter he got as a response was warm and uplifting. Definitely not the sort of laugh you’d think to hear from the grim reaper.

He tried meeting Kravitz’s gaze again, and--gosh, darn, did he hate how he wore his emotions on his sleeve, the man caught the nature of his look in a second. That, or he was really observant, and kind. It was a nice change.

Kravitz reached out to gently hold his shoulder. “I really am sorry about scaring you earli--“

He recoiled when Angus cringed, but the boy quickly shook his head. “It’s fine sir, I! I just. Your hand is cold, that’s all.”

The reaper relaxed, and smiled sadly. “Ahh, yes. Comes with the territory, I’m afraid.”

Angus didn’t know how to respond to that, so they fell into a brief silence. Then, Kravitz spoke up again. “…I do have one spot that’s still warm.”

“Oh?” ‘Still?’ That was an odd word to use. “Where?”

“Right here.” He tapped the off-center of his own chest, where normally a heart would be. Angus blinked, and nearly reached out to investigate, but remembered his manners and pulled back.

Kravitz lowered his hand, and nodded. “Go on, it’s okay.”

He would’ve politely declined, but his inquisitive nature had reared right up, and his tiny hand reached out to touch the area in question.

“Oh… oh _wow!_ ” It didn’t beat like a heart, but Angus felt he was touching the outer glass of a burning lamp. Mesmerized, he looked up at Kravitz. “Sir… sir, is this where your--“

“Soul is?” he finished, and nodded again with a growing smile. “That’s right.”

“Wow,” Angus echoed, staring at the warm spot under his fingers. “I… I have to say, sir. I didn’t expect the Grim Reaper himself to have a soul.” He looked up. “…or, be someone a lot like you at all, really.”

Kravitz smiled again. He didn’t seem offended, but in fact amused by such an observation. “Well, I wasn’t always a reaper, you know.”

“You were mortal before?”

“Mhm. I wanted to be a conductor.”

Angus frowned. “That’s… that’s so sad. I’m sorry.”

“Ahh, don’t dwell on it,” Kravitz waved a hand. “I don’t. It’s hard work, but someone has to do it, every millennia.”

Angus was a little spellbound. This was information that contradicted everything he knew about the concept of the grim reaper, and he catalogued it away in his mind eagerly. Learning that he was not an almighty entity, but simply an undead mortal within a whole line of reapers, well… it made meeting him a lot less scary.

“Besides,” he spoke up, breaking Angus away from his thoughts. “If not for this job--“ A clamor came from the kitchenette, along with typical Taako utterances, and Kravitz’s warm smile grew. “…I wouldn’t have met _him_.”

“Yeah.” His grin was infectious. It helped that the warmth in Kravitz’s chest got a little warmer at that. “Taako’s… Taako’s great. Sometimes he picks on me, and doesn’t always tell me everything, but…”

“Taako is a closely-guarded person,” Kravitz confirmed some of Angus’ own thoughts on the subject. “A lot of it has to do with what he went through in the past, I’m sure.”

Any other time, Angus would’ve instantly prodded for more information at that, but right now, he brushed off the urge. “But you’d trust him, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Kravitz answered with no hesitation, then returned, “And you?”

Angus didn’t have to think about it long. He thought about the warmth under his fingers, and he thought about the warmth Taako had given the both of them, and had made his fears from before evaporate away.

“One hundred percent, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Severe shot of inspiration today, reading some of [SandrC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC)'s work. Hope you like! I'm an absolute sucker for these three and their found family bullshit <3


End file.
